This invention relates generally to the field of plant protectors which are placed around a plant to provide protection and a favorable growing environment for plants, such as trees.
Plant protectors are used to protect young trees and other types of plants from foraging animals, such as rabbits, rodents and deer. They are also useful for retaining water vapor, thereby increasing the humidity near the plant to create a favorable sheltered growing climate inside the plant protector.
A plant protector may also raise the temperature of the sheltered climate around the plant, which is especially beneficial during colder spring months. Use of a plant protector may protect the plant from early spring cold spells, lengthen the growing season and increase the rate of growth. The increased growth may be beneficial to reforesting or orchard operations. Plant nurseries may also benefit from the increased plant growth which often occurs with the use of plant shelters. However, elevated temperatures in the sheltered climate may cause problems in the fall months by delaying when the plant goes dormant. Thus, the plant protector optimally is removed or is vented to lower the temperature surrounding the plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,486 to Hurlstone relates to a tree shelter having an elongated tubular body including a longitudinal channel or groove for receiving a stake and which is open at opposing ends. The device is formed of unperforated plastic material which allows light to pass therethrough. Hurlstone contemplates a continuous walled tubular body so that it lacks any capacity for enlarging the diameter of the tubular body. The Hurlstone device is further limited in application because of the inherent difficulty of placing a closed cylinder over plants having spreading branches.
Other types of plant protectors include U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,959 to Nalle which discloses a plant protector having tubular mesh to prevent plants from being damaged by animals. However, this particular device provides little favorable sheltered climate effect due its use of open tubular mesh which permits circulation of air therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,507 to Allen discloses a tree bark protector made from high impact polyurethane plastic molded into half sections which can be fitted over the base portion of a tree trunk where it widens into the soil. The Allen device includes ground engaging anchors for a bottom flange. The facing edges of the half sections accommodate molded locking connectors in enlarged or swollen portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,875,533 to Weaver discloses a tree protector formed from concrete which rests on the surface of the ground and surrounds the base of a tree. The disclosed apparatus includes three longitudinal solid sections of identical size and shape secured in assembled relation by wires.